


Truly, Deeply and Madly

by InToDeep



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InToDeep/pseuds/InToDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster Moffat, young, up and coming make-up artist. She had a plan which was to have fun and live her life to the fullest, as her sisters constantly reminded her that she was far too serious. A trip to Italy for her sister's wedding was the perfect chance to let loose, Aster gets the chance to have a holiday fling with her 'dream guy'....which soon gets out of control. <br/>Aster and her 'mystery man' keep crossing paths, perhaps this is the sign that there brief romance wasn't just a 'fling', she never factored love coming onto the equation. Thus a whirlwind romance begins....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer notice: I only own OFCs and the Plot 
> 
> Character Profiles:
> 
> Aster-Lead Character, 24-Make up artist-Clumsy and workaholic-Not looking for love, and tends to distance herself from others 5’5
> 
> Rose-Eldest sister-26-Newly trained doctor-Sensible and is closest to Aster. Engaged soon to be married 5’7
> 
> Lily-25-Seamstress-Loving-stubborn-falls in love quickly-wild-charming-responsible-single 5’2
> 
> Ivy-23-Bitchy and bossy-works in finance Play-bunny 5’6 
> 
> Daisy-22 Nurse kind and calm but ditzy Searching for the one 5’5
> 
> Poppy-21-Teacher in training and gets annoyed quickly-Boyfriend childhood sweetheart 5’4
> 
> All together they’re a force to be reckon with and get protective of one another and show support and especially love their uncle and aunt. Parents have passed away and were left in their care.

Aster’s fingers flew over the pad of her phone; she was securing her next job for the next couple of months. She could hear the steady thrum of the airport and glanced over to her left seeing her older sister Rose’s knee going up and down. Aster slammed her knee down

“Would you quit it?” she snapped, Rose’s response was smack her upside the head. 

“I’m older be more respectful.” Rose sniffed, Aster snorted and leant back in her seat, the other three were off somewhere most likely getting in trouble.

“So spoken to Edward yet? The younger Moffat asked curiously, she was referring to Rose’s soon to be husband “I told him we were at the airport, its weird you know two weeks and I’ll officially be Mrs Edward Graham.” Rose gushed, Aster nodded and looked back down at her phone “Aster are-““I am happy for you.” She reassured her, with a smile on her face. Rose eyed her for a moment seeing if she was lying but Aster went back to emailing on her phone, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Would you stop and put that thing away. We’re meant to be going on holiday-“

“And you’re being a total buzz-kill-“Poppy grinned sauntering over to them, “here-“she thrust the paper bag into Rose’s empty hands. “A small gift for the wedding.” She added. Aster cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to her three sisters, Ivy looked slightly devious causing Aster to look back at her sister and wasn’t at all disappointed by Rose’s reaction. The eldest sibling choked and her eyes nearly bugged out. 

“What the hell is it?” Aster snatched the bag off of Rose, when the other three burst out into giggles, she looked in the back and snorted causing Ivy to ‘eww’ “You’ve got her a jumbo set of condoms?” she asked snickering.

“It was Ivy’s idea-“Poppy blurted out, causing said sister to shove the youngest, Aster shook her head and checked the time, and saw that they should be called for boarding in fifteen minutes. She glanced down at her phone seeing it flashing, she saw that she had a message.

“That’s it-“Ivy snatched the phone out of her hands.

“Hey-“Aster shouted although she was older, the blond had two inches on her “Give it back-“

“No-you’re on it all the time. This is meant to be a vacation-“

“My wedding actually-“Rose huffed, Daisy patted her on the shoulder, she and Poppy dropped down in the seat besides the eldest girl. 

“Yeah I don’t think they’re listening Rose-“Poppy drawled rummaging through her bag to see if she could the book she had stored away. 

“I can see that no-“Rose scolded and groaned when Ivy sprinted off with Aster’s mobile, the brunette gave chase “It’s weird its as if they never grow up-“

“Ivy-“Aster shouted running after her sister, who was still clutching her mobile “Give me the freaking phone-

“If you want it come and get it.” Ivy taunted, running around several of the seats, Aster scowled “Family-“

“My arse family time.” The brunette snorted “you’re going to get your leg over the next guy you see there.” She taunted, and feigned left, before moving right. Ivy sneered and sprinted off, Aster groaned, the blond was always faster than her even when they were little.

She glanced over her shoulder and could hear Rose yelling at them both, Aster wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and glanced forward just in time to see a solid form, the momentum she was going at knocked them both over.

Aster blinked and heard a pained groan beneath her, her eyes snapped towards the person and she was mortified to see that she knocked down an elderly gentleman. She immediately clamoured off “Shit-I am so sorry” she apologised “So sorry sir-it was my fault-“she glanced over to her sisters and saw all three of them par Rose looked like they were going to explode with laughter

“Timothy-“an elderly woman cried out “Are you ok?” she rushed towards him.

“Fine it’s-that was something pleasant-“the man winked causing his wife to whack him on the arm, Aster blushed and helped him up onto his feet. 

“So sorry-it was an accident.” She said tucking some loose curls behind her ear.

The man waved her off, “It’s alright dear-accident…” he grinned 

“Really dad getting pretty women to throw themselves at you? At your age? Then there must be hope for all of us.” a deep husky voice said from behind her, Aster felt a shudder run down her spine. 

“Throwing myself-“she spun around and didn’t have any idea how close the stranger was to her, and ended up accidentally knocking down the cup of tea in his hand onto his white buttoned down shirt. “Oh crap-“

“That’s hot-“his voice went a pitch higher, 

“Oh my-Ben-“the woman cried out. “You need to take your shirt off-“

“What-“he asked aghast, Aster managed to catch sight of his face, he had dark hair that fell across his forehead, and he was tall…she put him around six foot mark which towered over her.

“Well your skin is going to scorch-“his father tried to reason “unless there is another way to cool you down-“ 

Aster felt like a right moron “Do you have water?” she asked she had left her bag with the others; the man nodded and handed the bottle over. “So sorry-“she apologised to the guy who had a tea stain on his shirt, he was attempting pull the material away off of his skin. 

“What-“he asked, but without further ado Aster threw water on his chest. Drenching the man, he gaped at her in horror. She smiled sheepishly 

“You’re not hot or burning?” she trailed off. The man remained tight-lipped and grabbed his duffle-bag and stalked off. “Ok he looks like he’s on his period.” She mumbled. 

“No dear you just spilt hot tea on him. But Ben will get over it-“the woman said Aster made a face crap these must be his parents. 

“I’m sorry-“

“No need to be it was hilarious.” Timothy laughed heartedly and Aster sniggered when his Mrs slapped him on the other arm, they were a fun and friendly couple. 

Aster heard her name being called and glanced over her shoulder and saw Rose waving her over, they should be boarding soon. “Erm well sorry again-bye-“she nearly bowed as she left and walked backwards. 

“She’s a riot.” Wanda giggled when they saw the pretty brunette backing into someone else, and nearly knocked the other person over. 

 

Aster snatched her phone off of Ivy who was wearing a massive smirk, Rose tutted and shook her head “That’s what happens when you run around in places you shouldn’t-“

“Save the lecture mum-“Ivy drawled “That was fucking funny-“

“It was frigging mortifying.” Aster countered just as the woman declared passengers were now able to board. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the gate Rose and Poppy fell in step besides her whilst Ivy and Daisy were behind them. 

“Well what it’s worth, the guy you splashed is a hottie-“Poppy sang out loud, and grunted when Aster shoved her. “What he is…in that weird handsome way of his-“she added. 

“She does have a point, maybe you-“Rose started. 

Aster groaned out loud “Look I don’t need you to try and set me up with anyone.” This wasn’t the first time that her sisters tried to set the brunette up on a date, practically all of them were a disaster, Aster didn’t help at all, Ivy whined that she scared them off.

“But he is hot-“Poppy said nearly whining at this point, Aster rolled her grey orbs and handed the woman at the counter her ticket and passport, she was gestured through and a couple of minutes later her sisters joined her. 

"Ok he is handsome-“Aster admitted, the man was more than that, “But I made an arse of myself and I don’t think he is going in our direction-“she added. “Now can we drop it-“

“Oh no but if you think about it this could be the love story of all of time.” Daisy gushed and shoved Poppy forward so that now she was beside Aster, “think you and him bump into each other, meet again on holiday-“they were walking down the bridge, the place was filled to the brim with other passengers also boarding the plane. “And voila-“Daisy declared “a love story to remember-“she squealed when a small kid accidentally stepped on her foot “watch it you little-“

“Daisy-“Aster elbowed her shutting her sister up “Are you high?” she questioned “your little fantasies of ‘romance-‘-“they were queuing up now waiting for their turn. 

“No I’m not-“Daisy pouted “Gosh Aster you need to believe in the power of-“

“If the next word is love you aren’t going to this wedding with flawless skin.” Aster exclaimed, causing the other three sisters to giggle whist Daisy stuck her tongue out at her. And grinned back, she stepped up to the stewardess and handed the woman her ticket 

“On the right please.” She gestured towards the right aisle. Aster stepped forward and looked down at the ticket stub which was what was left over, she saw that she was in 32 G. She followed the seats and finally found hers, it was a two person one and she bagged the window seat, Aster expected one of her sisters to be next to her, 

“Why is Ivy up there?” Aster questioned seeing that the blond was near the front row. It looked like Rose, Poppy and Daisy were going to be taking the three seats in the middle aisle on her left, 

“Because that’s what her ticket says.” Rose replied, shoving her carry on in the overhead compartment, a passing stewardess which was a guy helped her with her back Aster frowned 

“So I’ve got a stranger?” she scrunched up her nose, she wished Lily was flying with them instead of meeting her meeting them there. But the second eldest sister was busy finishing off one of her projects.

“It could be your true-“

“Swear to god Daisy I will punch you.” Aster threatened and was forced to 

“Aster no-“Rose said sitting herself down, “now put your carry-ons away.” She ordered, despite being only two years younger than her, the oldest sibling she was still treated like a little kid occasionally, 

“Alright, when are Uncle Steven and Auntie Sue joining us?” Aster asked lifting up her carryon bag, which contained more of her important things she would need for the wedding. 

“Yes, I think three days before you all fly off.” Rose replied, 

Aster grabbed her case and groaned at the weight of it. “What the hell is in this?” she asked. 

“I think Ivy shoved some of her things in there.” Daisy commented sitting down, 

“Great-“Aster hefted it up and attempted to shove it into the compartment, but she was too short it was too bad she had worn flats today. “Feel free to help you know-“she called out to her sisters,

“Nah we’re filming it-“Poppy retorted snickering as she did so, Aster stumbled and her grip on the bag slackened before it could land on her head a hand reached out and grabbed it. With some help Aster’s bag was shoved into the compartment, 

She grinned and spun around “Thanks-oh-“Aster swallowed it turned out to be the guy who she had thrown water over, helped her “Hi-“

“Hello-“he responded, damn the man was tall, and he had gorgeous eyes….”do you mind?” he asked her. 

“Huh-“

“You’re in the way.” He uttered, Aster stepped aside and he slid into the seat, she turned to her sisters who were all grinning their heads off, Daisy made kissy faces causing Aster to shoot her the middle finger. 

Aster sat down beside him, oh god this is going to be awkward. She swallowed and leant back….she looked over to Rose and mouthed ‘What should I do?’

Rose rolled her eyes and mouthed back ‘Apologise again’ Aster made a face which clearly said ‘What the fuck?’ but a glare from her older sister caused her to straighten up and looked at her neighbour. She noted that he had changed his top so instead of the white open neck one, he was now wearing a beige one. Aster also noted that he was wearing ear-buds. She readied herself and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. The man pulled out his ear bud and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Erm…I’m sorry about before.” Aster said blushing slightly “I…was provoked-“

“Apologise properly-“Rose hissed across the aisle, causing Aster to cringe and glare at her, she looked back over to the man, and could see that his lips were twitching. 

“Sorry.” She said and waited for a second….

 

Benedict didn’t know what to make of this, he and his parents decided to go on vacation before he started working in September. He didn’t at all expect to see his father literally being taken down by a brunette, and then be soaked by the same brunette. Benedict was too embarrassed and didn’t know what to do, so he simply walked away. He wasn’t going to lie he did feel an attraction towards her, and wondered if he would see her again, fate seemed to like that notion as well and made his seat next to hers. His eyes roamed her face and he took in sight of her flushed cheeks, and grey/silvery orbs. 

“Apology accepted.” He smiled, Aster let out a sigh of relief and smiled back, he noted she had a lovely set of dimples, 

“Oh that’s great we didn’t want to sit behind the pair of you if it was going to be awkward.” A voice said behind them, Aster jumped and saw that it was his parents. 

“Mum-“Benedict hissed 

“What-“his mother countered. 

Aster pressed her lips together to stifle her laughter, the announcer instructed them to buckle themselves in, “Go on laugh-“the man said. She looked at him questionably “I can tell you’re not trying to-“he added. 

A giggle burst from her lips, and Aster laughed loudly causing her sisters to glance over to her. “Sorry it’s just that-“

“See Aster he is your lobster-“Daisy shouted “Oh shit-“she said as they took off, Aster hanged her head reminding herself she was going to beat the crap out of her. 

“You’re not the only one who has family that drives you crazy.” Aster uttered, and could hear Daisy retching in a paper bag; she could hear Rose trying to calm her down. 

“Well we should have a proper introduction right?” he smiled charmingly, Aster nodded her head he held out his hand “I’m Benedict Cumberbatch.” He introduced himself, “But call me Ben” he said, she slid her hand in to his larger one, and felt a spark shooting up her spine 

“Aster Moffat.” She smiled, and was surprised instead of shaking her hand his raised it to his lips, and kissed the backs of her knuckles, 

“Nice to meet you, although it wasn’t ideal but it was memorable.” He grinned, “So do you usually throw yourself at older men or-“

Aster made a face and snorted “Hell no, that was a complete one off-“

“Aster tends to knock down old ladies as well-“Poppy called out, causing the pair to look over. “You should warn your mum-“

“Oh my god-“Aster flushed

“I’m not too old dear-“

“Oh shit-“Aster felt like wishing the earth would swallow her up, 

“These are my parents, Wanda and Timothy.” Benedict introduced them, 

“Lovely to put a name to the face” his father said, Aster smiled and sank back in her seat,

“So are those your friends?” Benedict ask, taking an interest in the brunette beside him, Aster shifted and idly played with the her ear-buds,

“I wish, they are my sisters.” She revealed and saw a look of surprise crossing his face, she didn’t blame him, they didn’t have many similarities between them except for hair colour, and some smaller traits. “There are six of us.” she told him, “You?” she asked. 

Ben grinned “Only child.” He revealed “So I’m missing out right?” he winked. 

Aster snorted “Not really, sharing a bathroom with five other girls wasn’t the greatest thing in the world.” She admitted.

Ben chuckled “I don’t doubt that. So are you guys going for a family reunion or something?” he asked, 

Aster nodded “Well sort of, my oldest sister Rose is getting married” she told him, 

“Well congrats to her.” Ben said, as the stewardess was coming around with drinks, there was no need for meals since the flight was only two and a half hours, after all they were all heading towards Italy, since that was where Rose’s dream wedding was going to take place. “So do you all share flower names?” he asked curiously. 

Aster laughed that was one of the most asked questions about them, “Yep. Mum had a bit of a thing with plants. Rose is the oldest, then there’ Lily, me, then it’ Ivy, Daisy and Poppy.” She nodded. Benedict grinned 

“Well at least they’re not a mouthful.” He uttered. 

“Tell me about it-“Aster grinned and rummaged through her bag and pulled out her current read which was ‘Catcher of the Rye’ 

“Oh you’re on that?” he asked eagerly, “It’s my favourite then-“

“No don’t tell me what happens.” She cut him off. “I love Herman-“she added, he made a face and scoffed 

“That’s utter rubbish-“he said which sparked a debate. 

Unknown to the pair there were several eyes watching them, Daisy nudged Rose “Lobster-“she mouthed, causing the pair to snigger, meanwhile behind the pair were Benedict’sparents, and they were busy whispering to one another. 

“He likes her.” Wanda whispered to her husband “He laughed more now than any other time.” She added. 

Aster was relieved so maybe this plane ride wasn’t going to be a great disaster like she thought it would be.


	2. Lobby, Pool, Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moffats arrive at their hotel, and spend the day at the pool. Where for Aster a familiar face pops up/

When the plane finally landed people made a beeline towards the exit, Aster and her family were one of those who waited for a couple of minutes so they won’t be caught in the rush. And surprisingly enough Ben and his parents had the same idea.

Over the course of the two and a half hours Aster learnt more about the man, he was dorky and sexy at the same time. Hell she wouldn’t mind having a holiday fling with him. but she shoved that out of her mind these two weeks for a wedding and having fun.

“Well it was nice meeting you.” Ben said capturing her hand in his before she could walk pass, they had all made it through customs, and were now outside the airport, Ivy went to hail a cab and Timothy was doing the same.

“Aster come on-“Poppy yelled as their luggage was being placed in the boot.

“Well hopefully we’ll cross paths whilst we’re here.” Benedict smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Aster blushed and bid him good bye and wish him a good trip.

She clamoured into the cab, Ivy was much more fluent in Italian hence the reason why she was put up front, Aster couldn’t help but peer over her shoulder and saw Benedict standing there on the sidewalk, he waved and she returned the gesture.

“Aww you guys are so cute-“Daisy gushed, “you should so get with him-“, Aster rolled her eyes. she Poppy, Daisy were squished in the back whilst the eldest sister was sitting in the front.

“Shush Daisy, we just got on that’s all-“

“Didn’t he kiss you?” Poppy asked,

“What?” Rose spun around nearly elbowing Ivy in the face, “That’s quick-“

Aster slumped in her seat, one thing that annoyed her most then anything was that all sisters would stick their beaks in to each other’s business. “It was on the cheek-“she huffed,

“But you wanted it somewhere else?” Ivy said coyly, Poppy rolled her eyes at that.

“Just because you go from man to man doesn’t mean we all do.” Aster grimaced, Ivy and Poppy would constantly butt heads, and even the cabbie cringed at that.

“Why you little bit-“

“Ok-“Rose said loudly playing mediator “let’s not fight already…it’s my wedding.” She added “and I swear to god if any of you fucks it up I will make your life hell.” She threatened causing all four girls to exchange wide eye looks.

“Ok…”Aster cleared her throat, “I’m calling Uncle Steven, he said to let him know when we arrive.” She added breaking the lingering silence in the air.

* * *

The cab arrived at their hotel, they were in Venice one of the most beautiful towns around. They would head to Rome for a few days since Rose was adamant about having the wedding here instead of the capital.

“We’re here-“Ivy announced and they all proceeded to scamper out of the car, once they paid and grabbed their luggage and entered the lobby, Ivy and Rose went to sort out their rooms, leaving the other three with their bags,

“Aster call him-“Rose called over her shoulder,

Aster pulled out her phone; she knew immediately that they weren’t in London or Cardiff which was their second home since there wasn’t any really hustle and bustle and people weren’t in a rush. This place was much more open, the air was clear and hell it was sunny. She pulled out her phone and leant against the glass wall and heard the ringing noise, she peered out of the window.

“Aster finally your uncle has been pacing up and down; I reckon he could’ve made a hole in the floor.” Aster grinned hearing the familiar voice.

“Auntie Sue, yeah we’re here. How’s the boys?” she asked.

“Good-“Aster’s brows furrowed together hearing a scuffle on the other end of the phone. And snorted knowing what was happening, she could picture it in her head.

“Aster- you said as soon as you landed you would call.” Uncle Steven scolded her,

Aster rolled her eyes “We were going through customs.” She defended herself “anyway we’re all checking in to the hotel.” She informed him.

“That’s good.” She could hear the relief in his tone “so any fights going on? Or anything that happened-“

“Well Poppy and Ivy are butting heads.” Aster shifted on her feet and sound around, she could see Rose and Ivy were still waiting in line for their turn “Oh and-Rose threatened that she’ll make our lives hell if we screw her wedding up.” she finished off with a grin but it faltered when Poppy appeared in front of her with a mischievous grin on her face, Aster backed up as her younger sister took a step closer to her

She could hear her uncle chuckling “Well nothing unusual then-“he said, and frowned when he could hear a scuffle on the other end. “Aster? Aster?” he called out,

“What’s wrong?” his wife asked him, the pair of them had to get going to a meeting they had with Mark concerning their latest project, despite not being blood related to the six women who were dearly important with her husband, she had grown to love them as if they were her own, and in turned each of them adored her. Sue got a real sense of family from them,

“No clue-ASTER!”

“Uncle Steven-“he recognised that as his youngest niece

“Poppy-“Steven grinned “what did Aster miss out then?” he asked, knowing that the brunette would certainly try and hide something embarrassing from him.

“Oh Aster didn’t tell you?” she grinned and was trying to keep the phone away from her older sister, Aster was minutes away from latching herself on to Poppy’s back. “She knocked over an old man and threw water at his son-oww-my hair-“she howled when the other brunette tugged on her long locks.

Steven had put the phone on speaker and him and his Mrs laughed loudly at that, sounds like something she would do. He was most looking forward to working with her. Out of the six, par Lily, Aster was the only one that seemed to have gotten the creative gene.

“Ok-“Aster managed to wrestle the phone away from her, “it’s not as bad as she is making it out to be-“she said aloud

“It is how it exactly sounds-“Poppy shouted, Aster had shoved her hand in her face pushing her away,

“Well sounds like you’re having a grand time, when are you guys off to Rome?” he asked.

“Tomorrow in the morning.” Aster replied, they would spend a week and a bit and then returned to Venice for the actual wedding

“Alright-well see you soon-“the brunette heard her name being called  and saw Rose was gesturing for her get a move on, their bags were being taken up some bell-boys. “And look after each other, and try not to drink so much.” He added.

“Alright love you and send Aunt Sue my love as well.” Aster uttered before hanging up, she pocketed the phone before jogging after her sisters. She stepped into the elevator, they had booked two rooms, Ivy and Rose in one, whilst Aster would be bunking with the other two.

 

* * *

Aster swiped the card and stepped into the room, and looked around at it in awe. “I call the bed closest to the bathroom-“Poppy shouted jumping on said bed, Daisy hummed and went for the middle one leaving Aster the bed which was situated further away.

“Aster tip the guy-“Poppy said,

“Oh crap-mi dispiace (sorry) Aster slipped into Italian, in her line of work where she moved around quite a bit she was avid in picking up on languages, out of the six siblings, she was more of the cultural one, whilst Daisy was into aroma therapy and stars. Rose was the more practical one though. Aster handed over some euros and thanked the man.

She had just flopped down on the bed, according to the time difference they were now an hour ahead, meaning it was ten in the morning. Aster could hear Poppy and Daisy rooting around in their cases, they were only going to be taken a few things on their endeavour to Rome, and were going to be leaving behind their bridesmaids’ dresses and shoes.

Aster packed a few dresses for evening outs, and a couple of shorts, whilst keeping a pair of heels and sandals, they had gotten up early and she was close to dozing off, before the hotel’s room door was slammed open. 

“No-“Rose cried out jerking Aster awake. “We need to see the registrar and go over things once more.”

“What-“she whined and was pulled from the bed, “what about them?” she jerked her thumb towards the other two, Ivy just happened to stroll in as well,

“They are not my maid of honour, so come on.” Rose ordered, Aster groaned and swung her legs over the bed, following after Rose.

“Good luck, she is full bride-zilla at the moment.” Ivy smirked “Me and them are gonna be touching up on our tan.” Aster response was to shove her. “Mature-“she taunted. Rose had quickly said she needed to make a pit-stop to the loo.

“Bite me.” Aster yelled back and shuffled into the lift well attempted to but she bumped into someone’s solid hard chest. “Oops sorry-“she apologised

“Aster?” her eyes widened and she looked up at the man she had stumbled into.

“Benedict-“Aster smiled up at him.

“Wow, now this is a funny coincidence.” Benedict grinned; he had found himself thinking about the stunning brunette, 

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Staying here-“he said dryly

Aster rolled her eyes “You know sometimes you really are a douche.” She uttered, he cocked an eyebrow

“Now that’s not nice-“he smirked, causing her eye to twitch in annoyance, “So Aster where are you off to?” he asked,

“Out-“she countered using the same dry tone he had used, causing him to chuckle just as Rose emerged from the room,

“Oh hello-“her eyes darted between her sister and the stranger, “I’m Rose, since Aster looks like she’s not going to be giving out intros.” She held out her hand, Benedict smiled and shook it; Rose noticed that he shook hers and didn’t bestow a kiss upon it.

“Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials” Benedict nodded; Rose smiled and thanked him,

“Well we better be off.” Rose exclaimed, “It was nice meeting you-“she nodded and stepped into the lift,

“Aster are you trying to capture flies?” Benedict asked, Aster snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

“You really are a pri-“

“Ok-“Rose laughed loudly “let’s go, bye-“she grabbed Aster and dragged her into the lift, it closed on Benedict’s smirking face, and he found it fun to tease her.

Aster slumped against the wall, and could feel Rose’s eyes burning into the side of her face, she looked at her. “What?” she asked.

“You like him-“Rose smiled knowingly, Aster scoffed

“He’s a know-it all arsehole.” Aster grumbled, that was one of things that had put her off on their brief plane-ride…

“Ah but maybe you find him so annoying because he gets under your skin.” Rose said, the brunette rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“I met him all of two minutes-“

“Two hours, and you actually spoke to him-“

“Could we forget about that, and focus on your big day?” Aster retorted wanting the attention off of her, Rose shrugged but she could feel that perhaps this Benedict would be a good thing for her little sister. She knew that Aster was jaded on the whole love aspect, and she herself didn’t help at all, that’s perhaps why she was so adamant about finding someone for her little sister.

 

* * *

 “Aster would you get out here-“Daisy shouted, Aster and Rose arrived back from the office, everything was given the go-ahead, and they made a pit stop at one of the many cafes, that lined the street,

They had arrived back to see their sisters lounging by the pool, and were practically ordered by Poppy to get their kit off and change in to their bikinis. Aster wasn’t one to show a lot of skin and had taken her time.

“I’m coming, keep you dyed hair on-“Aster drawled wearing a simple black bikini, Ivy went for blood red, Daisy was adorning deep blue, Rose had sported green and Poppy went for white. She cocked an eyebrow seeing all four of them were on the loungers, she also noted there were a few swimmers around. “Really?” she folded her arms across a chair, and dropped her towel onto a lounger that was two away from them since the ones in between looked occupied.

“What?” Poppy asked stretching and getting onto her feet,

“The whole point of a swimming area is to swim.” Aster murmured she had piled her thick loosely curled locks into a bun.

“Right…or we can top up on our tan. And if we go in there…”she gestured towards the pool “we’ll get all wet..” Ivy countered, her eyes shifted to the muscled man on the other end of the pool, she wiggled her fingers and grinned when the man returned the gesture. “Or I can get to know the locals.”

“Aren’t you into the bellhop fella?” Daisy asked curiously, Rose was tapping away on her phone

“Ivy moves from fella to fella-“Aster teased, Ivy rolled her eyes and as she walked passed her, ‘accidentally’ pushed her into the swimming pool.

The third eldest Moffat let out a shriek as she hit the water. Aster shot up gasping for air, her hair was plastered to her face. “What the hell?” she shouted, pushing her hair off of her face.

“Well you said the pool is meant to be swimming-“Ivy smirked down at her and jogged off no doubt to flirt with the guy who was eyeing her earlier.

“I got that on camera-“Poppy grinned, putting her phone away. Aster flipped her the bird causing her to wink

“Do you record everything?” Aster snapped kicking her legs,

“Well Uncle Steven says to….”Poppy simply replied, causing Rose and her to snort “What?” she frowned.

“Since when do you do anything Uncle Steven or Aunt Sue tells you to?” Rose questioned her brows were furrowed in concentration as she was attempting to talk to Yvonne her stylist for the wedding.

“What happened?” Daisy questioned looking up from her glossy magazine. “Oh cool Aster you’re swimming already?”

Aster just stared at her “I think we’ve taken all the brains and there was none left for Daisy.” She commented,

“Oi-“Daisy yelled out offended.

“Love you too-“Aster hollered back, she spun around and decided to do some laps, it’ll stretch her stiff muscles out, she dived in and started moving forward. She had done three laps, and was now on the opposite end of the pool, and just turned and gasped when she slammed into a bare chest. Aster coughed and shot up. she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her towards the edge.

“Wow I wasn’t expecting that-“a firm, large and warm hand patted her on the back. After a few minutes she blinked the water out of her eyes and realised who it was.

“Benedict-what the fuck? Are you trying to drown me?” Aster shouted shoving him back.

“What? I bloody saved you-“he yelled back,

Aster snorted “You’re the one who’s coming up behind me.” She stabbed him in the chest with his finger, “and you’ve got a firm chest-“she stammered, seeing his pale chest that was lined with fine muscles.

“Good to know you notice.” He smirked revealing his white teeth. His eyed dropped to her bikini clad breast “And yours is looking soft-“

Aster rolled her eyes, the water lapped against her body “Why are you following me?” she questioned.

He snorted “Really darling? You’re thinking rather highly of yourself.” Benedict uttered, “Plus you’re in the wrong lane-“

“Get your own lane.” Aster huffed.

“There are not many-“He said.

“You do know how annoying you are right?” she said, Benedict noted that her cheeks were turning that lovely rouge colour that he was growing to like more and more. It did make him wonder where did that blush end?

“You do realise-“he practically purred causing Aster to shift backwards slightly “that you ask a lot of rhetorical questions.”

“Right you’re still an arse though.” Aster mumbled and pushed herself up on the side of the pool. Benedict’s eyes roamed her figure; his eyes were drawn to the water beads dripping down the middle of her chest. And stood up, she walked passed Ivy who was busy flirting.

“Aster!”

“Have a fun swim-“Aster grinned and shoved her sister into the pool, causing her scream.

“ASTER-“Ivy shouted there was a loud ‘SPLASH’ as she hit the water

“Now we’re even.” She sniggered, and dropped down on to one of the loungers, she glanced over to where her other sisters were and saw that Daisy had dozed off, Poppy was on her mobile no doubt chatting to Jono...she looked annoyed meaning the childhood sweethearts were fighting no doubt and Rose was still flipping through bridal magazines.

Aster dried herself off, and grabbed the pair of large sunglasses placed it on her face and collapsed on the lounger. She pressed her forearm against her warm temple and grabbed her book; she flipped through her pages and was on the part where the lead character was leaving his home.

Aster just turned the page when she felt her light being blocked, she peered up and saw Benedict standing there she was glad that her eyes were hidden behind her shades, as she let her greyish orbs dance over his torso, although he was thin he was still all man…Aster noted that there seemed to be a trail of hair dipping beneath his short.

“Aster-“he cleared his throat,

Aster cocked an eyebrow and saw that he was holding two elaborate looking mock-tails, which had varied of colours. There was a small bar set to the side, “Can I help you?” she asked. He sighed

“A peace offering.” Benedict offered her the fancy drink.

“You think you can get me liquored up and I’ll fall for your charming persona?” she scowled, his eyes widened, realising how he was coming across as. “I’m not that type of girl-“

“What? No-look Aster for some reason I find myself making a fool out of myself with you. I am sorry though…its just-it’s like my brain just stops functioning at times. I mean no offence.” Benedict said, for Aster that was the first time where he sounded genuinely sincere, there was no smug undertone.

Aster eyed him shrewdly, from the corner of her eye she could see her sisters waving; she peered at them and saw them all mouthing ‘Be nice’ “Apology accepted.” She smiled at him, and took the drink; Benedict sagged in relief and wished that he could see her lovely orbs.

“Is this seat free?” he asked gesturing to the empty sun lounger.

“Yep go ahead.” Aster said, Benedict forced himself not to look at her in awe, and dropped down in the empty lounger he could see that she was fit, had a small waist, but had the right amount of curves, he glad that he was beneath the water when she pushed herself up, he had felt himself getting excited by the sight of her.

“So Aster, staying in Venice for long?” he asked, Aster abandoned the pair of sunglasses, since she preferred to look people in the eye. The brunette drew her knees upwards.

“Nope, I and my sisters are off to Rome.” She uttered, “Doing some sight-seeing, we’ll have the hen party there and come back here for the wedding.” Aster explained, there was a low melodic sound music that filled the area,

“So any sights you definitely want to see?” he asked, and could see her literally lighting up.

“Yes.” Aster breathed “I want to see the Vatican museum-they had mosaic sculptures-and the Mona Lisa-kind of want to check if her eyes truly follows you around the room.” she gushed, Benedict grinned besides finding her simply stunning, charming and feisty there was some common ground between them as well. They were into the same novels and now art-

“Who’s your favourite artist?” Benedict asked, Aster took a sip of her mock-tail and nearly moaned at the fruity and cool taste.

“Well, I am a sucker for Michelangelo, you cannot not love him.” Aster grinned, shifting so that she was looking directly at him, “but I’m a big fan of Donatella-“she uttered, Benedict perked up and grinned.

“Me too-“he nodded heartedly, “He’s work on sculptures was simply amazing-“

“Right?” Aster beamed “the way he uses illusionism is inspiring. And the work on Italian renascence period-I would give my family away just to meet him.” she whispered causing him to let out a bark of laughter,

Benedict found her to be his ‘perfect’ woman, “They have his work on display-“

“At the church I know. I just have to drag my sisters there or go there on my own.” Aster smiled, sucking the liquid through the straw

“Trying to get four of your sisters there-“

“Five sisters. Lily is coming soon, she just had to catch a later flight.” Aster exclaimed “But there more into the shopping part.” She revealed.

Benedict frowned “You’re going to explore Rome on your own?” he asked.

Aster frowned “Yes? Is there a problem?” she asked.

Benedict shook his head “No, just-never mind. So what else are you planning to see?” he questioned. Aster took another sip of her drink, and plunked the toothpick from her drink, it had a strawberry. She bit down on her fruit,

“The Coliseum, The Spanish Steps, Trevi Fountain…and I want to do the bike tour.” Aster grinned, “What about you?” she asked.

Benedict was temping to lean over and swipe the strawberry juice off her lips, “Well me and my parents are going Rome, on Wednesday.” He revealed.

“Ah-well if you don’t have anything to do, the Vatican museum is an option-“Aster uttered, and grimaced when she saw a peeled kiwi was attached to the umbrella, Benedict didn’t miss her expression and snorted “Not a fan of kiwi?” he asked,

Aster tusked “No, it’s a hairy little ball, here-“she offered it to him, and she was surprised at what he did next, Benedict boldly leant forward and his eyes remained on hers the whole time as he bit down on the kiwi his lips brushed against the tips of her fingers, he noted that her pupils have dilated. Which guaranteed him that her  reaction towards him was attraction

Aster swallowed hard, and felt her face heating up. The brunette licked her lips, Benedict smiled and was about to reach forward but was interrupted “Well Aster if this is what you are doing I am not all offended for you not greeting me.” A familiar voice rang out; Aster looked up and jumped to her feet.

“Lily-“Aster grinned, causing the older girl to laugh and hug her back.

“Aster my favourite sister-“

“Oi-“Rose shouted “I’m meant to be your favourite-“

“Shush Rose-“Lily hollered back, Benedict grinned he was an only child so didn’t have a large family, but seeing how Aster’s family were interacting he could see that they were extremely close. It was a feat six gorgeous women, but for him Aster was the one that stood out. “So is this your boyfriend? He’s a handsome one-“she smiled and Benedict stood up.

“No-“Aster blurted out “this-no he-I-he’s not my boyfriend.” She stammered out.

“I’m Benedict.” He introduced himself shaking her hand. “Lovely to meet you-“

“He’s sweet, well I’ll leave you to it. Just use pro-“

“OK go away.” Aster hissed, Benedict snorted and winked at the irritated looking brunette, Lily raised her hands in a sign of surrender and headed towards the other girls.

“Your sisters-“

“Are nightmares, these two weeks are going to be mental.” Aster mumbled, and leant back. Benedict grinned

“You have crazy siblings, try crazy parents.” He then proceeded to divulge several tales of his past.

 

* * *

Further down the pool, the pair were unknowingly being watched, Lily had arrived and was stunned to see Aster looking right at home with a handsome looking man. “So Aster looks like she’s having fun.” Lily commented. “And so does Ivy-“the blond bombshell was look like she was dry humping the life-guard

Rose chuckled “Well Aster may deny it but she is so getting in to him…which might not be a good thing.” She said her smile faltered.

“How so?” Poppy asked curiously, she groaned “By the way Jono is a coming to the wedding. Managed to convince him-anyway moving on back to Aster what’s up?” she asked,

“Well-“Rose cleared her throat “this is for two weeks, what happens if she falls head over heels for him, and then what? They part ways?”

Lily frowned not wanting her younger sister to be hurt again “Well, we’ll talk to her. Plus Aster is sensible.-“she exclaimed and her eyes darted over Aster and Benedict, they looked like they were having fun.

“But he’s her lobster; they’ll find their way back to each other.” Daisy smiled lazily, causing Rose and Lily to exchange incredulous looks.

“Did you leave her out in the sun too long?” Lily asked, causing the youngest blond to shoot her a filthy look.

 

* * *

Aster yawned it was getting dark now, she bid Benedict goodnight. “It was a pleasure Aster-“he said sincerely, walking her to her room. They came to a stop at her room; she could hear Poppy and Daisy already in there.

“You’re not a complete douche” Aster smiled, they ended up having several drinks on the roof,

“And you’re a charming person.” Benedict countered and gently brushed aside some of her now dried curls. “Who I hope won’t take offence at what I will do next.” He said, and gently pressed his lips against hers, Aster smiled and kissed him back. it was a sweet ending to a lovely day. “Goodbye Aster.”

Aster watched him walk down the corridor, and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and leant against it. A goofy smile on her face,

“So you guys were having fun” Poppy commented she was lounging on the bed

“What? Oh he’s not a complete arse.” Aster rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a thin camisole and a pair of shorts to sleep in. “Where’s Daisy?” she asked seeing that the blond Moffat’s was left untouched.

“Something about lobster-“Poppy said bitchily, she glanced over to her sister and saw the offended look on the brunette’s face. “Sorry, Jono is just driving me up the wall.” She confided in her, Aster licked her lips; she was still wearing her damp bikini, which she had thrown a robe over,

“What’s going on with you two?” the brunette asked leaning against the wooden door.

Poppy sighed and held her head in her hands. “We’re just fighting a lot. I feel like he’s hiding something from me. What should I do Aster?” she asked looking up at her big sister.

Aster moved forward and crouched down in front of her “Sweetie, put it out of your mind for now. We have a week and a half till the wedding. When he comes here, talk to him. It’ll be ok.” She assured her. Poppy smiled and nodded “Well I’m going to go shower, we have to be up at the crack of dawn.” She added. “You should go to sleep.” She uttered.

Aster straightened up, and headed towards the bathroom, now the suite was grand, there was a claw foot tub, a large shower, and the mirror was impressive and wide, this no doubt was going to be great use when they get ready for the wedding. They had arranged for Rose to have her own room on the night before the wedding, since she’ll need the extra space.

The brunette stripped out of her bikini and set aside, she was going leave this back here since she would have no use to take it with her. Aster stepped under the warm spray of water and sighed feeling it cascading down her body. She upturned her face and closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back over to the man she had spent most of her afternoon and evening with, Benedict was actually a decent bloke. And charming….smart….handsome…and brought out something in her.

When she was done, Aster dried herself off and pulled on her nightclothes, and exited the bathroom “Finally-“Daisy huffed and practically shoved herself into the bathroom.

“I was coming out-“Aster said loudly and looked up seeing Rose and Lily there, Poppy had already fallen asleep. She cocked an eyebrow and canted her head to the side as both her older sisters stood up together. “Why does it look like you’re going to do an intervention?” she asked them.

“Because we are.” Rose said decidedly

“About what?” Aster frowned sitting down at the edge of her bed.

“You and Benedict-“Lily stated, both were not expecting her reaction, Aster burst out in a fit of giggles, and snorted

“You serious? There is no me and him.” she tucked her damp hair behind her ears

“But today-“Lily said in confusion, she was sitting on Daisy’s bed whilst Rose moved around the room, no doubt looking for anything that Poppy slyly took from her.

“What?” Aster shrugged her shoulders “I spent some time with a guy who can hold an actual conversation that’s all-we kissed end of-“she said casually, the AC was on, she slipped beneath the soft blankets, and groaned it was like she was on a cloud.

“End of?” Rose scoffed “you kissed-“

“He kissed me-“Aster corrected herself “and it was ‘wow’ but come on, what are the chances of me seeing him again?” she uttered “plus if I do It’d be a fling more or less-“

“Aster-just try not to put your heart into it.” Rose said softly, “I don’t-“

“I’m not getting into anything. And even if I do it’s my business.” Aster argued. Lily sighed and nodded giving in they all doubted that she would actually see Benedict again; after all they were going to be gone tomorrow in the morning.

“Alright good night.” Rose said, soon enough they both departed to their own room, Aster stared up at the cream coloured ceiling, she knew she shouldn’t be disappointed about not seeing him. She grilled it into her mind that this was a onetime thing. And once the vacation was over everyone would get back to their normal, somewhat mundane lives.

“You want to see him again don’t you?” Poppy asked quietly, startling her older sister

“I thought you were sleeping?” she said shifting her body so that she was lying on her side, and could see her face.

“It’s hard trying to, you guys yap-and yap.” The younger girl yawned “but do you?” she asked.

Aster scrunched up her nose “Hmm…don’t really mind. he was great company and-“

“He was so into you.” Daisy emerged from the bathroom, and joined in the conversation as she climbed into bed.

Aster rolled her eyes “No I insulted him the first time, and now we have some common interests,” she uttered, and pressed her face into the cool pillow. She yawned and could feel her eyes beginning to droop. It had been a tiring day and tomorrow they would be off again.

“But didn’t you notice that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you? He’s your lobster-“Daisy smiled, and Aster couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy at that. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, and comments, wouldn't mind if you keep them coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what'd you think. First time using this site.


End file.
